The Capitol's Flower
by TheFallenSisters
Summary: A twist of fate has Prim going through the games instead of Katniss. One of first fanfic's so any review is appreciated.
1. The Reaping

"Katniss Everdeen." _No! _I watched as she slowly stepped up to the podium. Before I knew it, I was rushing from the back, tearing and tripping over my skirt.

"I volunteer" I heard myself say, "I'll take her spot." Katniss' face was white, and she stared at me, eyes wide. I walked up to the podium and watched as Gale dragged her away. Effie's hair was off centre as she turned to me, a sparkle in her eye.

"And look, ladies and gentlemen, we have a volunteer. A beautiful little girl. What's your name?" Her voice was high and fake, clearly delighting in the situation.

"Prim. Primrose Everdeen." I spoke, my voice a whisper, I added, "Like the flower."

"A little flower for the Capitol. Well, what do we think folks? The Hunger Games just got exciting!" She grinned, her skin stretched tightly across her face. I could see all my friends, staring, eyes wide. The town was silent. Slowly, a keening wail began. I found Mother, curled up, crying. I could do nothing but close my eyes and turn away.

In the Justice House, everything seemed white. Grandeur was everywhere, but the whole place felt dead. I was lead into a room, filed with plush leather couches and a chandelier. I knew this was when people were meant to come in and say goodbye. I sat on a couch, and waited. Before long, Mother and Katniss walked in. Mother had streaks of tears running down her face. I hugged her, and she sobbed.

"My poor Prim, poor baby Prim." She cried on my shoulder. I could feel her tears burning my skin. Katniss pulled Mother away, and sat down beside me. She whispered into my ear, and I nodded listening. She continued to speak softly, saying things I didn't understand but feared terribly. She pulled back.

"I love you Prim. Good luck. I promise we'll wait for you." Tears glistened her eyes. Katniss who never cried before. Two men appeared and asked me to come with them. _I love you too, _I tried to say, but the words caught in my throat.

I was walked to the train station, where Hamish staggered around drunkenly. He walked up to me, and I could smell liquor on is breath. He looked at me, before mockingly saying, "Poor little flower. Crushed by the Capitol before she's even there." I felt anger rise in me. Katniss used to taunt me with sayings like his.

I pulled myself up, before whispering, "Every flower has a thorn." He stumbled back and spun on his heel.

I was later greeted by Effie, a smile on her face. She led me to a carriage. "Everything is yours, Prim. Whatever is in here is now yours. She left, and I explored the carriage. There was a shower, something I had seen before but never used. I walked towards it and turned the taps, each with a different colour. I tried yellow for Buttercup and turned the blue tap for Katniss' dress. I got under the water, fully dressed, and felt all the dirt wash away. I stood in the shower, before Effie's voice floated into the carriage, _Dinner in ten minutes Peeta and Prim._ I remembered Peeta. He was the boy that left dandelions outside our doorstep every day, for a week in summer. I knew he was looking for Katniss, but she was always out. I knew that she couldn't see the flowers; it was too soon for beauty to come into her life. She herself almost died with Father, and it was too soon, too soon I told myself, for her to see the beauty. So I waited for Peeta to sneak from under the wire fence and lay dandelions on the porch. So every day without fail, I would sweep them under the welcome mat. I thought about this as I peeled off the wet clothes and got changed. Searching through the draws, there were hundreds of dresses in the most luxurious fabrics, and I felt lost in them. I had never seen such colours! I found a lilac dress, with flowing sleeves, and a long, rustling skirt, that came out from a tight bodice. Wearing it, I felt as if I was a princess placed for sacrifice, the clothes too beautiful to ever be functional. Sighing, I left to find the dining room.

The dining room was a large room, filled with high backed chairs and a long, wooden table. Food was piled high, and my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten all day, and although I was used to the hunger pangs, they still caught me off guard. I took a seat opposite Peeta. He seemed fairly nondescript and I knew if he hadn't come to our house in the summer, I would never have noticed him. He was sitting, his eyes downcast. I stared straight ahead, like Katniss did, whenever she was frightened. Effie came in; she had changed her clothes too. She ladled a broth into a bowl and motioned for us to do the same. I did so, and tasted the broth. It was full of rich, heavy flavours, and I couldn't decide whether I was grateful for the sustenance or disgusted by the heaviness in which it settled in my stomach. I did, however, continue to put food on my plate, not knowing whether or not I would be eating more. After something she called roast pheasant, I felt so sick, I couldn't stand it. I left the room silently and went into my own carriage. It was there, on the floor, in my magnificent dress, I cried for the first time.


	2. The Tributes

**Hi! I am sorry, this is quite a slow chapter, but I felt the need to place the tributes through the eyes of Prim. I apologise for the slowness of this chapter and I do hope you continue to read and review. :-)**

**TheFallenSisters **

* * *

><p><em>I ran through a jungle, scraping myself on low hanging leaves edged with barbs. I could hear the crash of hunters behind me, and terrifying howls of laughter. I fell, and couldn't bring myself up. A cannon rang out.<em> I woke up, panting. The small scene had repeated over and over in my head. I could hear the steady _click_ _clack_ of the train and a quick glance at the clock showed the time of four am. I smiled wryly, remembering training myself to wake up so early. Katniss never rose til six, so it gave me two hours before I was meant to be back in my bed. My father taught me how to read the time by the sun, and on the edge of the world, (or the farthest you could get to it), the sun rose early. My father used to take me out into the woods when I was younger. I could never use the bow as well as Katniss could, and I had no strength to wield machetes or knives . So my father settled on the next best things- traps and daggers. I began to make traps even better than Katniss could. I used to catch the fish in the stream and snare the rabbits and deer-when they could be found. It was then when my father taught me how to use a dagger. I would then skin the animal and sell it to the butcher. He would give me a small amount of money so I would take it home and place it in Mother's purse. This was after Mother had recovered from her illness, and it was during her sickness, that I taught myself to hunt. Katniss, tied to teach me the bow, but I panicked when I saw the animal twitching on the other end of the arrow. I always thought that it was cruel. My daggers were quicker and less painful. Not that it would matter in the arena.

I dozed on and off before walking to the dining room. This morning, it was piled high with fruit and cold meat. I began to delicately nibble on the meat while I waited for Peeta and Effie. The meat was filled with salt and spices that fought with each other, cancelling each other out. The result was a jumble of flavours, not particularly pleasant. Peeta walked in, his eyes red-rimmed. I hoped mine were not. Crying would only make me appear weak and insignificant. Effie bumbled in, wheeling a television the same width as glass. She pressed something on it, and pictures of faces came up onto the screen. Names flashed beneath the faces.

District 1

Marvel. He had a plain face, one that I would easily forget. I tried to see him hunting but his blank stare made him look like a vacant house, his eyes dull and glazed.

Glimmer. Green eyes stared defiantly from the screen and a mane of long blonde hair surrounded her face. Her lips were turned up in a smile, as if she was already anticipating the bloody games.

District 2

Cato. He was big and brawny, and when he smiled, his teeth were sharp and pointed. His eyes darted constantly, and I felt terrified just seeing his picture. As I gulped, Effie went to the next image.

Clove. A girl with long arms and legs, strung with muscle, sneered out of the picture, her eyes staring defiantly out of the screen.

District 3

Both tributes seemed terrified, and even now, I cannot remember their names or appearance.

District 4

A boy with red rimmed eyes stared out of the picture, tears streaked down his cheeks. I felt a pang of sadness for him, and knew that he had no choice in being a tribute like I had.

A girl who looked like Glimmer, although there were creases in her face that showed her true fear.

District 5

Another boy who had red rimmed eyes. He was so small, I knew that to even me he posed no threat.

A girl with red hair and a sharp pointed face. She looked sly and cunning, almost as if she was a fox.

District 6

They were brother and sister and they both held hands. Seeing them together made me long for Katniss. I could feel tears pricking eyes. I focussed hard on the screen, trying to will them away.

District 7

A boy and a girl stood huddling together. They looked unconcerned, but the girls hands shook constantly.

District 8

A boy stood, staring straight at the camera, looking almost bored by being called upon as a tribute.

Another girl looking timid and shy but under her reaping dress, there were cords of muscles that showed.

District 9

A boy and a girl stood together, the boy clearly comforting the girl. It could have been considered compassionate if not for the boy's cold eyes.

District 10

A boy missing a leg leant heavily on a girl, who was sobbing loudly.

District 11

Thresh. Dark skinned and arms corded with lean muscle. He looked withdrawn and silent, giving no attention to the little girl sobbing.

Rue. A dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and chocolate hair. She was only twelve and I felt the pain that helplessness brings. She cried but stared straight at the camera.

District 12

Peeta stood there, frozen, his dark eyes giving away only sadness.

I saw my face, small and defiant, the reflection of Katniss in my eyes as I stared at her, and the silent people of the town.

Effie turned the television off and beamed. 'Time to meet your stylists!' The doors opened to a crowded square, before two men came and moved me away.

* * *

><p><strong>I will confess I am terribly excited to begin with the stylists so I wil be cutting out a few parts. Please review:-)<strong>


End file.
